


La solution universelle

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Not Season/Series 05 compliant, Nuit d'écriture, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le temps passait mais cette étrange manie qu'avaient tous les sorciers ou créatures magiques de lancer des sortilèges de séduction ou d'utiliser des philtres d'amour contre Arthur continuait d'exister. C'était une plaie contre laquelle Merlin luttait depuis de trop longues années...





	La solution universelle

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Bisou ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**La solution universelle**

 

Le temps passait. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, comme Camelot qui grandissait et qui s'enrichissait ou l'intérieur de la tour de l'Enchanteur Merlin qui, on ne savait trop comment, s'élargissait. Le temps passait mais il y avait aussi des choses qui n'avaient jamais changé. L'imbécilité d'Arthur par exemple, si on demandait son avis à Merlin le sorcier de la cour. Ou l'idiotie de Merlin, si on posait la question au roi Arthur. Il y avait aussi cette étrange manie qu'avaient tous les sorciers ou créatures magiques de lancer des sortilèges de séduction ou d'utiliser des philtres d'amour contre Arthur qui n'avait pas changé. C'était une plaie contre laquelle Merlin luttait depuis de trop longues années et dont il se plaignait régulièrement à qui voulait l'entendre, au grand damn du roi qui aurait voulu que son sorcier se taise à ce sujet.

Une chose avait cependant un peu changé à propos de ces sortilèges. La reine Guenièvre était maintenant tout autant la cible de ces sorts que son honorable époux, le roi Arthur. Ces sortilèges et autres élixirs d'amour ennuyaient donc maintenant doublement Camelot et sa cour. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans que le roi ou la reine ne commence à se comporter étrangement pour on ne savait vraiment quelle raison.

Mais forte heureusement, ces sortilèges une fois qu'on les avait repérés pouvait rapidement se terminer. Merlin n'espérait qu'une chose cependant. Que jamais, au grand jamais, leurs ennemis ne finissent par découvrir un sort ou un élixir d'amour qui ne pouvait être brisé par un simple baiser.

 

* * *

 


End file.
